Opposites Attract
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope Garcias car breaks down and the home she goes to for help just happens to belong to a vampire, she doesn't know it yet but she is the answer to all of his problems, will they be able to live happily ever after?, is she his true soulmate?, can her love save him or will forces work to keep them apart forever
1. Chapter 1

Opposites Attract-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia got out of her car and kicked the tires and said, "nooooooo, this can't be happening to me, not now, not when I have a date with the new guy at work, pleaseeeeeee don't do this to me". She pulled out her cell and looked down at the ID and saw, "NO SIGNAL" starring her in the face and she said, "great, justtttt great" as she shoved it back into her purse.

She looked at her watch and said, "think Garcie think", she looked up the road from her and saw a driveway, she said, "maybe whoever lives there has a phone". She started walking toward the driveway and when she started walking up the driveway she saw several lights in the house was on so she said, "please let them have a landline, please let them have a landline".

As she stepped up onto the porch she said, "I wonder who lives here, this place is huge"?, she raised her hand and knocked on the door and it wasn't long before the door was opening and a young blond says, "yes, can I help you"?, Penelope said, "hi my name is Penelope Garcia and the tire on my car blew and I was hoping that maybe just maybe you'd have a phone".

The woman said, "yes we have a phone", Penelope said, "would it be possible for me to use the phone"?, she looked over her shoulder when she heard the voice of who Penelope thought was either the girls husband or boss say, "by all means let the poor girl in". The blond stepped aside and said, "please come in mam, please come in".

Penelope stepped in and the man stepped forward and said, "Morgan, Derek Morgan and this is my maid Jennifer but please call her JJ", Penelope smiled and said, "I'm sorry to bother you Derek but I have a flat tire and I was hoping that I could use your phone to call for a tow truck"?, he said, "of course, the phone is around the corner on the desk, please help yourself".

As she walked by him in inhaled her scent and whispered, "she's the one, she's the one", JJ said, "are you sure"?, he said, "I'm sure, she's my one true mate and I can't let her go". JJ said, "how do you know for sure"?, he said, "it's been foretold that when I met my mate that her scent would make the eyes on the family picture open".

JJ said, "yes that has been said before but" and he pointed to the picture and said, "the eyes are open, she's the one", JJ smiled and said, "but now you only have 7 days to taste her essence, get her to fall in love with you and willingly give herself to you". Derek smiled and said, "so I better work fast then"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "allow me to help, I'll go get some tea that should start the process", as she walked off Derek said, "very good, very good".

When Penelope came back into the room she said, "they have a big pile up on the freeway and it will be several hours before they can get to me", Derek said, "well then you can stay here with us until they arrive". Penelope smiled and said, "are you sure, I don't want to put you our or anything", Derek said, "nonsense you aren't putting anybody out Penelope, it would be a pleasure to have you stay".

Penelope sighed and said, "thank you for your hospitality I appreciate it", JJ walked back into the room and said, "here you go sir", Derek said, "on a dreary night like tonight would you like a cup of tea"?, Penelope said, "ohhhh yes please". JJ poured her and Derek both a cup of tea and handed it to them and said, "I also brought some cookies sir".

Derek said, "thank you JJ", she said, "if you need anything else please just call for me", he nodded his head and said, "we will" and as she walked off Penelope said, "you have a huge home". Derek said, "sometimes I have a lot of guests so I wanted to have plenty of room, she said, "that makes sense" as she took a sip of tea.

As they sat there talking they went through almost an entire pot of tea and Derek said, "I'm sorry that your tire is flat Penelope, I hope that your husband isn't worried about you"?, she said, "oh no, I'm not married, I'm a single Sadie I guess you could say" causing them both to laugh as they took another sip of tea.

Penelope smiled as she listened to his voice, it was so relaxing, so sexy and she could sit and listen to him talk and talk to him forever, she then looked over her cup and said, "what about you, is your wife at home"?, he said, "no, no I'm not married, I guess I haven't found the right woman yet", Penelope said, "that's a shame a handsome man like you is single".

He grinned and said, "why thank you and it's just as much a shame that you're single, you're an amazingly beautiful woman", she reached over and put her hand on his and said, "thank you". He winked at her and said, "any time gorgeous, any time", he stood up and said, "while you wait for the tow truck would you like a tour of my home"?, she finished her tea and said, "ohhh yes that sounds wonderful".

Derek held out his arm and said, "shall we"?, she said, "we shall" and as they both started out on the tour he smiled knowing that she was already falling for him, or at least he hoped she was.


	2. Chapter 2

Opposites Attract-Ch 2

Penelope was all smiles as he showed her room by room, she saw everything from a nursery to a room filled with a sauna and hottub, she could definitely get use to living in a place like this. In the last room on the tour they stepped into what he called his library, they walked over to the fireplace and she said, "ohhhh this wood is beautiful".

Derek said, "thank you I did most of the work myself", she said, "you did an amazing job", he said, "I wanted everything to be perfect just in case I find my Mrs. Right, ya know"?, she nodded her head and said, "I sure do". She walked over and looked out the window and said, "this place is amazing, I bet you could have some huge parties here".

Derek said, "ohhhh that I do", she then felt his arm wrapping around her waist and then she felt his lips on her neck, she closed her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip as he started gently sucking on her alabaster skin. She moaned and said, "that feels amazing", he whirled her around and said, "I'd love to kiss you Penelope", she felt her heart racing and she said, "I'd like that to Derek".

He cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and crashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss, her hands wrapped around his waist as he deepened the kiss, she could totally get lost in him. This man, Derek was the best kisser she had ever met, he definitely knew how to please a woman, she couldn't help but wonder what he was like in bed.

Derek kissed his way from her beautiful lips to the curve of her neck where he started licking and sucking, she threw her head back and said, "yes, oh yes Derek" so he started sucking a little harder. That's when the urge to taste her became to much and he gently bit down, she relaxed in his arms as he gently started sucking on her neck.

Their was no way she could describe the amount of pleasure she was filling, it was like he was kissing her soul, she felt so full of passion right now, all she wanted to do was push him down and ride him hard and fast. Derek wrapped his arm tighter around her as he drank his fill, she was perfect, her blood tasted like honey, her nectar was amazing and he couldn't wait till they met again for the second taste of pleasure.

As he pulled away he licked the drop of blood that was on the surface and said, "you're so beautiful, I guess I got carried away there", she leaned in and captured his lips with hers and said, "don't be sorry, I'm not". When his arms wrapped around her again she felt heavenly in his arms, perfect, like they had been destined to be together.

He wanted her, ohhhh did he want her but this couldn't happen, not right now, not until she had been bitten 3 times and then she was all his and she would be his forever and ever. Penelopes hands went to his chest as she deepened the kiss but they jumped apart when somebody knocked on the library door, Derek said, "yes".

JJ opened the door and said, "sorry to interrupt you sir but the tow truck driver is downstairs", Penelope smiled and said, "thank you JJ, can you tell him that I'll be right down"?, she said, "of course mam". Penelope touched his cheek and said, "you Derek Morgan are an amazing man and I'd like to get to know you better", he said, "and I'd like that to".

As they walked down the hallway toward the stairs she said, "perhaps you could come to my house for dinner tomorrow night"?, he said, "that sounds lovely, ohhhh but I can't, I'm having guests over here, perhaps you'd like to come join us"?, she smiled and said, "ohhhh I'd love to, I'd love to". He wrapped his arms around her as they started down the stairs.

The tow truck driver said, "sorry it took me so long mam but traffic was a bear", she looked at Derek and then back at the driver and said, "that's quite alright I was in good company". Derek smiled and said, "dinner will be at 7, that is if you still want to come"?, she kissed his cheek and said, "I'll be here with bells on Derek", as they pulled apart the urge to bite her again was almost overpowering but he was able to contain himself and watch as she waliked out the door.

He walked to the door and said, "see you tomorrow night Penelope", she grinned and said, "that you will Derek, that you will" as she turned around and followed the tow truck driver down the driveway toward her car. JJ appeared again and said, "how did it go"?, Derek said, "as planned, the first taste was successful and ohhhhh how tasty she was".

JJ said, "one taste down and two to go", he said, "I can't wait to claim her as mine in every way", JJ smiled and said, "here's hoping that everything goes smoothly for you sir". Derek said, "ohhhh it will, it will" as he watched her disappear at the end of the driveway, as he shut the door he said, "tomorrow night make sure she gets more special tea.

JJ nodded her head and said, "don't worry sir, she will, she will", he smiled and said, "excellent" as he turned around and headed up to his room to make more plans for spending all the time he can with his Penelope.


	3. Chapter 3

Opposites Attract-Ch 3

When Penelope pulled up in front of her apartment building she saw the smiling face of the new guy, her date Tony Adams and he said, "I was starting to get worried when you didn't answer the door or your cell". Penelope said, "I had a blow out and in the area where I was their was no signal so I couldn't call you Tony, I'm so sorry".

He said, "it's okay, you're here now", she said, "yeah but sadly I haven't been able to change yet", he said, "that's okay, you look beautiful in that dress", she laughed and said, "in this, are you sure"?, he reached down and took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I'm positive". She grinned and said, "well okay if you're sure", he nodded his head and said, "I am" as they turned around and walked back toward his car.

The ride to the restaurant didn't take long and soon they were being escorted to their table, he pushed her up under the table and then sat down beside her and said, "so tell me about what happened". She then spent the next few minutes filling him in on almost everything that happened to her, she left out the personal parts where her and Derek were making out, she didn't think that information was any of his business.

Tony said, "it's a good thing that your tire blew in that area because after that house their isn't another one for miles", she said, "I was definitely lucky alright Tony, luck was on my side". He nodded his head yes in agreement as they continued eating their delicious food, Penelope was trying to keep up her end of the conversation but thoughts of Derek Morgan kept filling her mind.

She could see his handsome face, hear his sexy voice, feel his lips on hers, feel his lips kissing their way down to her neck, feel him licking sucking and gently biting on her neck. The more she thought about him the more she wanted him, she was sadly pulled back to reality when Tony said, "Penelope are you listening to me"?, she said, "huh, what"?, he said, "I was asking you about your day at work".

Penelope said, "I'm sorry Tony maybe tonight wasn't such a good idea", he said, "I'm sensing that maybe their is somebody else that you're interested in, am I right"?, she blushed and nodded her head and said, "yes their is, I'm sorry Tony, it's nothing about you because you are an amazing man". He said, "it's just that I'm not the man for you"?, she said, "no, I'm afraid not".

Tony said, "how about we finish dinner and then I take you home"?, she said, "please don't be mad", Tony smiled at her and said, "I'm not mad, I want you to be happy because you are a beautiful, vibrant, sexy woman and you deserve to be happy and if it's not with me sobeit". She grinned and said, "you're such an amazing man and I know that your Mrs. Right is out there just waiting for you".

He grinned and said, "actually I have been thinking about maybe talking to Amy", Penelope said, "she's a great girl and you two would have so much in common", he nodded his head and said, "thanks, I think so to" as they continued eating their meal. About 90 minutes later they were standing in front of her door and he kissed her cheek and said, "thank you for an eventful evening".

She laughed and said, "eventful to say the least", he said, "good luck with whoever it is that makes you glow like you are right now", she said, "thank you and good luck with Amy'. He winked at her and said, "thank you Penelope, you're an amazing friend", she said, "thanks Tony, so are you" and she stood there waving as he walked away.

When she stepped inside her thoughts were still on Derek and she couldn't wait to see him again, their was something about him that was pulling her to him, she didn't know what it was but she definitely knew she wanted to know more about him, as much as she possibly could. It wasn't long before she laid down in her bed and said, "good night Derek Morgan, I'll see you soon", she then bit down on her bottom lip and closed her eyes and a few minutes later she was sound asleep as visions of Derek Morgan filled her dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Opposites Attract-Ch 4

The next morning Derek Morgan woke up with a smile on his face, he had fund his soulmate and had tasted her essence once already and hopefully tonight would be his second taste. He sighed and said, "one down and two to go and then you'll be mine, heart, body and soul forever and ever baby girl and I can't wait to claim you in every way possible".

He got up and put his robe on and was tightening his belt when JJ knocked on the door, he said, "come in", she opened the door and walked in carrying a tray with his coffee and breakfast. She said, "how are you feeling this morning sir"?, he took a sip of his coffee and said, "energized JJ, energized", she smiled and said, "that's great news".

Derek nodded his head and said, "is everything ready for tonight"?, she said, "it is but are you sure that you'll be able to get the second taste"?, he said, "I do, she is very attracted to me, she's feeling the pull I know she is". JJ said, "you only have 6 days left sir, are you sure that you can pull this off"?, he blew out a deep breath and said, "she's my match in every way, we're destined to be together and when I taste her essence two more times and she willingly gives herself to me she's be mine forever".

JJ said, "you do realize the prophecy says that your soulmate will become impregnated with twins on your first interlude"?, he said, "I am aware of that". JJ said, "should I prepare the nursery"?, he tapped his finger to his chin and said, "not quite yet, we don't want to play all of our cards quite yet", she nodded her head and said, "yes sir".

As she stood there Derek said, "their is a part of the prophecy that concerns me", she said, "and what part is that sir"?, he said, "that part that says if her love for me isn't true she will not be able to conceive". JJ said, "so if you're able to get the other 2 tastes and get her to willingly give herself to you sir you are still going to have to wait to see if she becomes pregnant"?, he took a bite of his food and said, "yes that's true".

JJ said, "maybe we should give her some potion"?, he quickly said, "NO", he sighed and said, "for this to work, for her to be my perfect mate in every way the love on her part has to be pure love". JJ nodded her head and said, "yes sir, no potion", Derek grinned and said, "she wants me JJ, I can feel it, I can feel it with every fiber of my being".

He took another sip of coffee and said, "has everybody RSVP'd for tonight"?, she said, "yes sir, they are anxiously waiting to meet your queen", he smiled and said, "she's not my queen yet but hopefully before the end of the week she will be". JJ nodded her head and said, "yes sir" before turning around and walking out of the room, leaving Derek alone to finish his breakfast.

Meanwhile Penelope was finishing her cup of coffee and thinking about Derek, he was so handsome and it was obvious that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I feel like I've known you forever, like we're meant to be but how, I only met you lastnight", she shook her head and said, "snap out of it girlie, you've got to get to work and make it through the day before you can come home, shower, change and be at Dereks for dinner".

She washed her cup and put it back into the cabinet before saying, "let's get this show on the road" as she walked out the door, shutting and locking the door behind her. As she put the key into the ignition and pulled away from the curb she said, "are you the one for me Derek, are we meant to be"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I guess time and destiny will tell" as she hit the main road and headed to work.


	5. Chapter 5

Opposites Attract-Ch 5

The day passed by so quickly for Penelope thankfully and soon she was walking back into her home to get ready for the dinner party at Dereks. She ran a tub of bubbly water and quickly slipped down in the tub, sighing happily as the hot water cascaded all over her tired body.

As she soaked her cares away she couldn't help but smile as memories of the night before with Derek filled her mind, she could actually feel his lips on hers. They she felt his lips kissing their way down her neck where he started licking, sucking and biting and ohhhh what a feeling she was having them.

Memories quickly made her feel warm all over and the longer she sat there the more she wanted Derek, she blew out a deep breath and said, "focus Garcie you just met him lastnight". She stood up and stepped out of the water and started drying herself off and before walking out she wraps her towel around her body.

When she walked back into her bedroom her hand drifted up to her neck and she smiled, she still couldn't believe how attracted she was to him, could this be love at first sight"?, she walked over to her closet and went through a few dresses before decided on a black strapless number.

She held it up and said, "niceeeeeeee", she then quickly started getting dressed and about half an hour later she was out the door and happily heading toward Dereks. Meanwhile across town at Dereks he was actually nervous, nervous wondering if he had been on Penelopes mind all day like she was on his.

He was looking out the window when one of his friends said, "you really are smitten aren't you"?, he turned around and said, "Reid you have no idea, I've been waiting so so long for this day". Reid walked closer and said, "are you sure that she's the one"?, he pointed to the picture and said, "well the eyes are open so that's a good sign", Reid nodded his head in agreement and said, "true and you've had the first taste of her essence, correct"?, Derek said, "yes and it was heavenly, oh so heavenly".

JJ walked into the room and said, "would you like a drink Spencer"?, he leaned in and whispered, "no but I would love to have you in my bed again Jennifer". Derek laughed and said, "if you two will excuse me I'm going to go see how the others are doing" and when Derek left the room Reid pulled JJ into his arms and said, "when are you going to agree to marry me"?, she said, "when Derek gets his queen and not a minute until".

Reid crashed his lips against hers and said, "well then let's hope that this Penelope is the one so that way we can all be happy", JJ smiled against his lips. When they pulled apart she said, "I do love you Spence but are you sure that you want to settle down with a woman like me"?, he said, "you are the one I want, now and forever" before crashing his lips against hers again in a fiery kiss.

Derek was in another room talking to the rest of his guests when he heard a knock at the door, knowing that JJ was otherwise occupied with Reid he walked over and opened the door. When he saw her standing there he said, "you are breathtaking Penelope, simply breathtaking".

She stepped inside and said, "thank you", he put his hand on the small of her back and led her to the other room, when she stepped closer Derek said, "everybody this is Penelope". She smiled as he said, "princess this is my friend Aaron Hotchner and his beautiful wife Emily".

Penelope shook their hands and said, "it's nice to meet you", he then said, "and this is my mother Fran Morgan Rossi and her husband David Rossi". Penelope said, "wait, the David Rossi"?, he said, "the one and only", she said, "I love your books, I've read them all".

Dave said, "well it's always nice to meet a fan", she said, "and it's a pleasure to meet you to, to meet you all", Derek looked over his shoulder and said, "and this is Spencer Reid and you already know JJ". Reid held out his hand and said, "it's nice to meet you Penelope, Derek has told us so much about you".

She grinned as she felt Dereks arm wrap securely around her waist, JJ said, "if you'll excuse me I'll go see to dinner", Derek leaned in and kissed the side of Penelopes neck and said, "you are so sexy". She blushed and said, "th th thank you Derek", he grinned and said, "how was your day"?, she said, "it was good and thankfully it passed by fast, I was occupied with thoughts of you all day".

He smiled and said, "as was I with thoughts of you", they were pulled from their conversation when JJ stepped to the door and said, "dinner is served". Everybody was laughing and talking as they turned around and walked out of the living room to head to the dining room.

Derek pulled Penelope aside and said, "I've been wanting to do this all day" and crashed his lips against hers, her arms automatically wrapped around him, holding him close as he devoured her mouth. They pulled apart and he said, "I'm sorry, I guess I lost control there".

She cupped his face in her hands and said, "don't be sorry, I'm not" as she gently brushed her lips against his, he then held out his arm and said, "shall we join the others"?, she grinned and said, "we shall" as they continued walking up the corridor and then stepped into the dining room to join the others.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter contains sexual content

Opposites Attract-Ch 6

As the evening continued Penelope had fun laughing and talking with Derek and his friends, Penelope couldn't help but notice that Derek kept staring at her. Her heart raced as he was practically undressing her with his eyes, she licked her lips and said, "excuse me".

When she stood up Derek along with the other men stood up and she leaned in and said, "where is your restroom, I know you showed me yesterday but I forgot"?, he smiled at her and said, "please allow me to show you", she nodded her head and said, "thank you" and then looked at her new friends and said, "I'll be right back".

When Derek and Penelope were out of the room Dave smiled and said, "something tells me that taste number 2 is about to take place". Reid smiled and said, "he is definitely falling in love with her", Emily said, "and it's obvious from the way she looks at him that the feeling is mutual".

Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope as they headed down the hall toward the bathroom and she said, "your friends are very nice, I like them". He looked at her and said, "they like you to", they stopped outside the door and he said, "here you go gorgeous".

She kissed his lips and said, "thank you", she stepped inside the bathroom, pulling him in with her, he said, "I thought you needed to use the restroom"?, she shook her head and said, "no, I was just wanting some alone time with you that's all".

He pulled her into his arms and said, "I love spending time alone with you Penelope", he then cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and claimed her lips with his. The second their lips touched it was like she was on fire with desire for him.

She moaned against his lips and when they pulled apart he said, "maybe we better get back"?, she shook her head and said, "not yet, please". He gently backed her up against the wall and said, "I was hoping you'd say that" as he crashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

Derek pulled away and then started kissing his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck, she bit down on her bottom lip as she felt his lips kissing and sucking on her sensitive skin. He smiled against her neck and was just about to bite down when she cupped him through his pants.

He closed his eyes and thought, "ohhh how I love you" and as the zipper on his pants went down and her hand slipped inside he gently bit down on her neck. She moaned his name over and over as she stroked his long hard member grunts of pleasure from her man as he deepened the pressure on her neck.

She wanted him, oh how she wanted him, right now their was nothing more she wanted then for him to put her up on the counter and thrust inside her. As Derek drank his fill her essence tasted better and better with each passing second.

As Penelope increased her pace on his throbbing penis he lapped harder and harder on her neck, he pulled away and licked away any proof of her essence before kissing his way back to her lips. He then put his down and removed her hands from his pants.

She said, "but", he put his finger over her lips and said, "you don't have to do that", she smiled and kissed his finger and then well then how about I do this" and she dropped to her knees. Derek threw his head back and moaned her name in pleasure as a few short seconds later he saw stars.

His knees got weak and he felt, well he felt like a teenager again, it had been a long long time since he had been given oral sex and he had to say that he loved it, especially from her. After licking him clean she stood up and claimed his lips with hers.

When they pulled apart he said, "woman the things you are doing to me right now", she giggled and said, "are nothing compared to the things I want to do to you right now". He rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love the way you think but sadly we can't, not tonight".

Penelope sighed and said, "we better get back to the others before they send out a search party", he grinned and said, "that we should". As they started walking back to rejoin their friends he said, "what are your plans for tomorrow night"?, she said, "sadly I have to go out of town tomorrow for work".

He said, "o o out of town, for how long"?, she said, "I'll be back late Sunday night", he said to himself, "think fast, think fast, you can't lose her now, not after 2 tastes, 1 taste is all you need, well that and her willingly giving herself to you".

Penelope said, "I have to go to California for a conference but I wish I didn't have to go", he said, "I don't know if I can stand to be away from you that long". She laughed and said, "I was thinking the same thing", he said, "well then how about I accompy you on your trip"?, she said, "really, you'd do that"?, he said, "of course I would, I long to spend more and more time with you Penelope".

They stopped walking and she kissed his lips gently and said, "I'd love it if you would come with me on my trip, that way we could spend the nights together". He said, "well then it's settled, how about tomorrow I drive you to my jet and then we take things from there"?, she nodded her head and said, "sounds good handsome, sounds real good" as they stepped into the dining room to rejoin their friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Opposites Attract-Ch 7

Well the trip didn't turn out as expected, Derek barely saw her and time was slipping away, Wednesday passed by with only a good night kiss for the couple. Thursday started out the same way and it was almost 5 Friday morning before she came back to the hotel, only to leave at 8 for another day of conferences.

Derek knew that he only had until Monday to get not only that third taste but to get her to willingly to give herself to him and it was already Saturday morning. He woke up and got dressed and headed through their adjoining rooms just in time to see her grabbing her things to head out for what was suppose to be the last day of conferences.

She gave him a quick kiss and said, "hopefully I'll see ya later hotstuff", he pulled her into his arms and said, "I've missed you sweetness, I need to be with you in the worst way, to spend time alone with you". She rested her forehead against his and said, "next week won't be like this, everything will calm down and then we can spend all the time you want together".

As he watched her walk away he whispered, "next week will be to late", she waved at him and said, "later sugar" and after the door closed he pulled out his cell and dialed one of his best friends JJ. In Virginia JJ was finishing with the dusting when her cell started ringing.

She said, "yes sir", he ran his hand over his head and said, "nothing is working out", she said, "so I take it that you haven't had the 3rd taste yet"?, he said, "no and the weekend is almost over". JJ listened as he said, "she's been busy with these conferences and I've barely seen her and time is running out".

JJ said, "don't worry Derek everything will work out", Derek sighed and said, "I'm started to doubt it", she said, "don't doubt it, believe it". He took a deep breath and said, "thanks JJ, I needed to hear that", she grinned and said, "now go and make plans for you and your lady love and remember don't doubt, believe".

After the call ended he then started making plans for him and Penelope, plans that he hoped would end with him getting not only the third taste of her essence but get her admitting her love for him and giving herself to him. Once again he was disappointed when she didn't come in till almost dawn the next morning.

She was exhausted and practically fell into bed, the next morning, Sunday morning she woke up to the feeling of something soft touching her cheek. She opened her eyes and smiled as she saw Derek sitting beside her on the bed rubbing her cheek with a dark red rose.

He leaned down and kissed her lips and said, "morning beautiful", she yawned and said, "I'm so sorry that I was out so late again but the conferences are over so today I'm alllllllll yours". He winked at her and said, "good because I've made plans so that we can spend the entire day together".

A few hours later after breakfast she took a quick shower and then it was out on the town with Derek, he wanted to take her shopping and get her a dress for her to wear on their date that night. They stopped at several stores before she found the dress, the dress that left Derek speechless.

He said, "I can't wait to see you in this", she caressed his cheek and said, "I can't wait to see it puddled at my feet in the floor", causing him to grin as his lips claim hers in a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart he said, "I have you set up for a mani, pedi including a facial so that you can relax after all of those hours of working".

Penelope said, "awwww handsome, thank you but you didn't have to do that", he said, "I know I didn't have to but I wanted to, I want my girl to feel special". She ran her hand up and down his chest and said, "believe me I do sugar, I most certainly do" as she looped her arm through his and they headed out to the car.

Later as Penelope sat enjoying her royal treatment her thoughts went to Derek, his lips on hers, his lips on her neck, feeling him licking, biting and sucking on her skin. When she was finished with her day of pampering she was all smiles as she walked into her room to get dressed for dinner with Derek.

He was waiting on her patiently, he needed to be with her in the worst way, he loved her and he never doubted that but time was running out and if he didn't act on his feelings soon it would be to late. He was pulled back to reality when Penelope opened the door and stepped into his room.

Derek grinned and said, "you look amazing", she turned around and said, "so you like it"?, he said, "I love it, you look absolutely stunning baby girl, stunning". She wrapped her arms around him and gently kissed his lips and when they pulled apart he said, "are you ready for a night of pleasure"?, she nodded her head and said, "ohhhh yes, oh so ready handsome, oh so ready".

He held out his arm and said, "shall we"?, she giggled and said, "we shall" as she looped her arm through his and they headed out the door. As the elevator doors closed she leaned in and whispered, "I can't wait to see what tonight brings"?, he winked at her and said, "I hope that we're both pleased when tonight's over".

She kissed his lips and said, "don't worry we will, we will" as they stepped off the elevator and headed toward their waiting limo.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter contains sexual content

Opposites Attract-Ch 8

Dinner went amazingly and Derek sat touching either Penelopes arm, leg or back the entire time, he couldn't resist touching her. She leaned in and whispered, "how about we get out of here"?, he nodded his head yes in agreement and after paying their check they were headed back to the hotel.

When they stepped into his room he said, "sooooo what would you like to do no" and before he could finish his sentence her mouth was on his in a passionate kiss. Hands were roaming all over each others bodies as their soft moans and groans filled the room.

Derek kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck, he loved how she smelled, tasted and he couldn't wait to drink his fill again. Penelope bit down on her bottom lip as she felt Dereks lips kissing, licking and sucking on the sensitive part of her neck.

She loved the feeling of his lips on her skin and as he sucked harder on her skin she moaned his name, after taking all he could stand he finally bit down, thus starting the 3rd and final essence drawing needed. Penelope tugged his belt from his pants and threw it across the room earning a smile against her skin.

He couldn't believe this was happening, he was finally getting the 3rd and final installment of essence now all that was left was for her to admit her love to him and give herself to him, body and soul. When he drank his fill he pulled away and started kissing and licking her neck making sure to cover up the fang marks leaving only a hickey.

Penelope smiled as she tugged his jacket off and tossed it on the chair, she then gasped in surprise as Derek ripped the front of his shirt open causing buttons to fly everywhere. She ran her hand up his chest and said, "perfect, you my chocolate Adonis are perfect" before claiming his lips with hers.

Derek reached around behind her and unzipped her dress and moaned against her lips as it started puddling at her feet in the floor. He said, "now that's perfection, you baby girl are amazing", she grinned and said, "Derek I know that we haven't known each other long but I feel so connected, so drawn to you".

He kissed her cheek and said, "I feel it to goddess", she quickly unzipped his pants and slid them and his boxers down over his hips. When his erection sprang free she said, "Derek I", he couldn't wait to feel his lips against hers again so he silenced her with his lips.

She backed up to the bed and as she fell back she pulled him with her, he wasted no time in climbing between her creamy thighs, a place he'd dreamed of being since the night he met her. As he hovered over her she touched his face and said, "I love you Derek", he smiled and said, "say that again".

She laughed and said, "I love you Derek Morgan", he said, "and I love you Penelope Garcia", it was only a matter of a few seconds later before they both gasped in pleasure as he started sliding inside her inch for glorious inch. Penelope wrapped her legs snuggly around him and moaned his name as he started sliding slowly in and out of her.

He wanted to love her the way she deserved and that was slow and passionately not fast and furious like his body was telling him to do, she was his goddess and she would be treated as such". Derek hissed in pleasure as her nails raked up and down his back, he loved the feeling of her skin touching his and he was gonna keep them connected as long as possible.

As he slid in and out of her he said to himself, "I love you Penelope, I love you, I love you", her nails then slid down to his hips where she held on for dear life. Penelope fit him like a glove, it was like they had been destined to be together, like it was their fate to meet, fall in love and spend the rest of their lives together.

Derek felt her tightening up around him and he grinned and then knew that he was close, so so close himself, Penelope arched her back and moaned his name as they exploded in pleasure. As wave after wave of orgasm rolled over them they held on to each other tightly, both afraid to let the other go.

Before collapsing on the bed beside her and pulling her into his arms he kissed her lips passionately and whispered, "I love you baby girl", she sighed happily and threw her arm over his chest and said, "and I love you". As they laid wrapped in each others arms basking in the afterglow of their first lovemaking escapade Penelope grinned and then kissed his chest before laying her head over his heart and closing her eyes.

Derek kissed the top of her head and whispered, "you're perfection Penelope, pure perfection and all mine" he then closed his eyes and joined her in sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Opposites Attract-Ch 9

The next morning Derek woke up with a smile on his face, he had succeeded in getting the final taste of his baby girls essence, she had admitted her love for him and willingly gave herself to him. He laid there just holding her wondering, hoping that in a few weeks he'd hear the best news possible, that he was going to be a father.

They had made love several times during the night and fell asleep just as the sun was coming up, each time they made love was more sensual than the one before and for Derek it had never been like that, not in all of his hundreds of years.

As he looked down at her beautiful face he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she wasn't the one but he quickly shook that off and thought, the eyes on the picture opened and after each of the 3 installments of her essence I felt so invigorated, so powerful, she has to be the one, she has to be my perfect and only soulmate, she just has to be".

He was pulled back to reality when she started moving around in his arms, her eyes opened and she grinned at him and he said, "good morning beautiful". She said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff" causing him to grin as he leaned in and pressed a soft, loving kiss to her perfect lips.

When he pulled away he caressed her cheek and said, "how are you feeling this morning"?, she said, "sore, pleasantly sore, you are an amazing lover". He winked at her and said, "I was thinking that same thing about you, it's never ever been like that before, not ever".

She was practically glowing with happiness as he said, "I never want this to end, never want us to end, I want you with me forever". Penelope said, "I've never felt this way before Derek, with you everything is so different, it's like for the first time in my life I'm truly in love".

He kissed her lips passionately and said, "we have a few hours before we have to fly back home sooooooo what would you think about a shower"?, she said, "hmmmmm, let me think, would I want to take a shower with the love of my life and possibly have shower sex"?, he laughed and said, "ohhhh the shower sex is definitely happening goddess, over and over again if I get my way".

She jumped up out of bed and said, "catch me if you can", he threw back the cover and quickly caught her and pulled her into his arms. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as she sank down on him, they both moaned in pleasure as each step he took slid him deeper inside her.

When they stepped under the water the stream started automatically and as the happy couple started making love both of them wanted it to last forever but the question that kept weighing in the back of Dereks mind was would it last forever, was she his soulmate, now only time would tell.

A few hours later they were on his private jet flying back home, he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you", she sighed happily and mumbled, "love you to" and then a few seconds later a light snore came from her. He smiled and said, "I can't lose you, not now, not that I've finally found you".

He then rested his head against hers and soon joined her in sleep


	10. Chapter 10

Opposites Attract-Ch 10

The next few weeks passed by quickly as they adjusted to their lives again, Penelope would spend the days at work and the nights with Derek. A couple of days after they returned home from their trip Penelopes boss suddenly retired and her new boss stepped forward, Sam Davis.

He had kept Penelope busy, to busy for Dereks liking, it was like he was purposely trying to keep Penelope away from him, a fact that he didn't like, not even a little. Their had been numerous times that she had to cancel their dates at the last minute because of work and tonight was the latest cancellation.

Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "this can't be happening", JJ walked into the room and said, "what can't be happening sir"?, he said, "she cancelled again, she's gotta work". JJ said, "have you checked out her new boss to see what you can find out"?, he said, "I am checking him out now but so far he's clean, like to clean, like squeaky clean".

JJ said, "her new boss stepped up pretty fast after you got your 3rd installment of her essence didn't he"?, Derek said, "yeah he did, it was only a few days after we got back". He walked across the room and said, "her old boss suddenly retired, Penelope thought that was odd, I do to".

She watched as he ran his hand over the top of his head and said, "since we've come home we've only been intimate 2 times because by the time she comes home she's to tired to do anything". JJ said, "why don't you surprise her at work, see if anything is off with her there".

Derek said, "that's a good idea, do you think that you could fix me a picnic basket"?, she said, "on it sir", he then rubbed his hands together and said, "you're not getting my woman Sam, not my soulmate, not now, not ever" and then he headed upstairs to get changed for his surprise visit.

Meanwhile at work Sam smiled as he watched Penelope work, she was the best computer specialist he'd ever seen in his life, a fact that only drew him closer to him. He leaned in and said, "you're so beautiful, I can't believe that you're not married".

She looked up at him and said, "uhh not yet but I'm in a relationship", he said, "ahhh yes this Derek that I'm always hearing about". She nodded her head and said, "I love him so much", Sam said, "are you engaged because if you are I don't see a ring".

Penelope said, "no, we not engaged but" and before she could finish her sentence Sams lips were on hers, she then felt his arms wrapped around her pulling her close. Derek stepped to the door and cleared his throat and Sam pulled away.

Derek said, "what's going on here"?, Penelope ran into his arms and said, "hi honey, w w what are you doing here"?, he held up the picnic basket and said, "I wanted to surprise you but it seems that I'm the one that got the surprise", she said, "it's not what you think, he just kissed me and I didn't kiss him back, I promise you that I didn't kiss him back".

Derek said, "I believe you sweetness", Sam said, "well I'll leave you to alone and I'm sorry if I over stepped my bounds with you". Penelope said, "just as long as it doesn't happen again", Sam smiled and said, "have a good evening Penelope", she said, "you to" and then they watched as he walked out of her office so that she could have some time alone with Derek.

Sam walked into his office and pulled a phone out of a hidden compartment and dialed a number and after a few rings he heard, "what have you been able to find out Sam"?, he said, "the search is over, I've found him, he's here in Virginia".

The voice on the other end of the phone said, "has he found his soulmate"?, Sam said, "I believe he has sir, a Penelope Garcia, I can sense the connection between him and her". The voice said, "so that means that he's got all 3 tastes of her essence and probably gotten her to say she loves him and given herself to him so now what"?, Sam said, "so now we wait and see if she becomes pregnant with his children".

The voice said, "and if she does you know what you have to do, right"?, he took a deep breath and said, "yes sir, if Penelope becomes pregnant with his children she must die". Before the call ended the voice said, "keep me informed", he said, "yes sir".

Meanwhile in Penelopes office Derek and his baby girl were enjoying a delicious meal but Derek couldn't shake the feeling that Sam was going to be trouble, big trouble. As he looked at his beautiful girlfriend he thought, "come after me if you want Sam but you will never, ever get Penelope, she's mine, she loves me and we belong together".

Penelope cupped his face in her hand and leaned in and kissed his lips passionately, when they pulled apart she said, "I love you". He smiled and said, "I love you to" before claiming her lips with his and then all thoughts of food were forgotten as Penelope and Derek focused on each other and their love as they blocked the rest of the of the world as they made mad passionate love, thus cementing their connection, a connection that nobody would be able to break, nobody.


	11. Chapter 11

Opposites Attract-Ch 11

Over the next few weeks things went smooth and Sam was acting very professional toward Penelope, he hadn't tried to kiss her anymore which pleased both her and Derek. However, Sam had been keeping an eye on her, hoping beyond all hope that she wasn't pregnant by Derek because if she was he'd have no choice but to kill her.

Penelope, Sam and the other members of their team were currently in a meeting when she suddenly gets up and runs from the room. She bolts toward the bathroom where she drops to her knees and empties the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

It feels like forever before the nausea subsides but it finally does and she get up, rinses her mouth out and then splashes some cool water on her face before returning to the meeting. As she gets ready to rejoin everybody the door opens and Sam says, "we're dismissing for lunch".

Penelope says, "oh ok, listen I'm sorry about getting up and running out", Sam says, "it's okay, are you alright"?, she smiled and said, "yeah, I'm fine". He then said, "enjoy your lunch Penelope and we'll restart the meeting at about 1:00", she nodded her head yes in agreement as she grabbed her purse and turned around and walked out of the room.

As he watched her walk away he said, "I've got to find out for sure if she's pregnant or not because if she is she's got to die". He decided that he'd wait to call his boss when he found out for sure if she was pregnant or not, he didn't want to put her life in more danger until he was sure she was indeed pregnant.

Meanwhile Penelope walked into her local pharmacy, the clerk looked up and smiled as she walked in and said, "hi Penelope, how are you feeling"?, Penelope said, "hi Jan, ohhh pretty good, how are you"?, Jan said, "ohhhh everything's great, I just found out I'm pregnant with our 3rd child".

Penelope said, "congratulations honey, that's wonderful", Jan nodded her head yes as she watched Penelope put several home pregnancy tests on the counter. She said, "looks like I'm not the only one with good news, huh"?, Penelope said, "well I'm not sure if I'm pregnant or not, right now I'm just checking".

Jan rang up her kits and said, "I hope that things work out the way you want them to honey", Penelope said, "thanks Jan" as she turned around and walked out of the store. She couldn't wait to find out the results so she went to her apartment because it was only a few blocks away.

She followed the directions on all of the kits and then sat patiently waiting until time was up, she then headed back to the bathroom and took a deep breath before looking down at the tests. As she looked down at the counter her heart started racing as all of the tests had the same result, they all said, "POSITIVE".

Penelope put her hands on her stomach and said, "pregnant, I'm having a baby, we're having a baby", she smiled as she headed back through the house with one of the tests in her hands. She was so excited, she had to call Derek, she had to let him know that they were going to have a baby.

She pulled out her cell and dialed his number, after a few rings she heard, "hey sweetness, is everything okay"?, she said, "I I I need to see you, now". He said, "okay, where do you want to meet"?, she said, "can you come to my place"?, he said, "sure, I'm already out so I'll be there in a few minutes", she said, "see ya then", he said, "see ya then" before the call ended.

Penelope paced back and forth across her living room as she waited on Derek to show up, she said, "what if he's not happy, what if he doesn't want a baby, what if" and then she smiled as somebody knocked on her front door, she walked over and opened the door and instead of Derek being there in front of her it was Sam.

She said, "Sam what are you doing here"?, he said, "I wanted to check oh you, make sure you're alright", she said, "yeah, I'm fine, I was just waiting on Derek". She turned around and when she did that's when she put the pregnancy test into her pocket.

Sam watched her and he knew what it was and he knew the answer, he knew she was pregnant, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe and after removing the lid he stuck the needle into her neck, she gasped and then said, "w w why Sammmmmmm" as she struggled in his arms, tugging and pulling for anything she could reach.

He kissed the side of her head and said, "I'm sorry Penelope, so so sorry but you and your spawn have to die, you have to die". He picked her and quickly carried her from her apartment, he put her in the trunk of his car and barely got inside and pulled away from the curb before Derek pulled in.

He watched as Derek got out and headed toward Penelopes door, he then said, "sorry Derek, not this time, not this time" as the view in his mirror got farther and farther away.


	12. Chapter 12

Opposites Attract-Ch 12

When Derek got up to her door he noticed that it was open, he took his hand and pushed the door open and stepped in saying, "baby girl, Penelope honey are you here"?, he got no response, he noticed signs of a struggle. He then continued on through her apartment looking for her.

As he stepped into the bathroom he saw something, several somethings laying on the counter, he picked them up one by one and smiled as they all read "POSITIVE". He said, "we're going to have a baby, well babies", he headed back through her apartment wondering where she could have got to so fast.

She had called and asked him to come over and it wasn't like her to just leave like that, as he walked through the living room he stepped on something. He looked down at the floor and then leaned down and picked whatever he had stepped on up and he said, "SD" as he turned it around.

Instantly he realized that the cufflink belonged to Sam, Sam Davis", he ran his hand over his head and said, "what's happened to you, where are you"?, his attention was then pulled to his ringing cell phone. He said, "yeah JJ"?, she said, "I finally got that information that you asked for".

Derek said, "it's gonna have to wait, he's got her, Sams got Penelope", JJ said, "that's not good because your initial instinct about him was right". Derek listened as she said, "Sam is one of Carlos Albertos men", Derek said, "so he knows that she's pregnant with my babies, so you know what that means"?, JJ said, "that means we need to find them and find them quick before he kills them all".

Derek said, "I need for you to get your computer friend to check anywhere that they might take her", JJ said, "on it" and then ended the call and quickly called Hotch. After a few rings he heard, "yeah Morgan", Derek said, "Hotch I need your help, I need everybodys help".

Hotch said, "what's wrong"?, he said, "Sam's got Penelope, I can't lose my soulmate and our babies", Hotch smiled and said, "so she is your soulmate then"?, Derek said, "yes and we're running out of time to find them". Hotch listened as Derek said, "baby girl called me and asked me to come over to her place and it couldn't have been longer than 10 minutes and when I got here she's gone".

Hotch said, "how do you know that Sam has her"?, Derek said, "JJ told me that Sam worked for Carlos Alberto", Hotch said, "we're running out of time and running out fast then". Derek said, "JJs friend is looking up informationi on anywhere they might take Penelope and I'm waiting on her to call me back".

Derek took a deep breath and said, "is their any chance that he won't kill her"?, Hotch said, "you did say that he kissed her once, didn't you"?, he said, "yeah, I went down to surprise her with a picnic at work and he was kissing her". Hotch said, "well then let's just hope that Penelope can stall him by using his feelings for her against him".

Derek's cell started beeping, he looked at the ID and said, "that's JJ hang on", he then flipped over to the other line and said, "please tell me you have something"?, JJ took a deep breath and said, "I think I know where he might be taking her and you've got to hurry".

After JJ gave him the address, he went back over to the other line and filled Hotch in and then ended the call and ran to his car, he couldn't lose Penelope and their babies, not now, now ever". Meanwhile at an unknown location Penelope opened her eyes and found herself in an empty room.

She looked around and said, "where am I"?, she saw a table across from her that was covered, she could only imagine what was under that cover. Her heart started racing as the door opened and she watched Sam walk into the room, he picked up a huge knife and headed over to her.

He raised it up and said, "I hate to do this Penelope but orders are orders", as he got ready to lower his arm to stab her she said, "please don't hurt me Sam". He said, "I have to", she said said, "I know you care about me, I could tell it by the way you kissed me".

Sam said, "you have to die, you and your spawn", Penelope said, "why Sam, tell me why"?, she looked up and saw another man walking into the room. Sam said, "here sir, you should have the honors of ending Derek Morgans line forever" as he handed Carlos the knife.

Penelopes eyes got big and she said, "why are you doing this, I don't know you, I haven't done anything to you, why are you doing this to me"?, Carlos touched her cheek and said, "I hate to kill such a beautiful woman and if you weren't pregnant with Derek Morgans spawn then I might spare you and keep you for myself but we can't allow his line to continue, it must stop and stop now".

Her heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to jump out of her chest as she watched him raise the knife above his head as he readied to kill her and her unborn baby.


	13. Chapter 13

Opposites Attract-Ch 13

Just as the knife was getting ready to pierce Penelopes skin the door flew open and Derek ran inside, Sam said, "wellll lookey who it is". Carlos said, "one more step and she dies, as does your offspring", Derek said, "please don't hurt her, she didn't do anything wrong".

Carlos said, "and that's the sad part, she probably doesn't even know the truth about you does she"?, he looked at Penelope and he could see the fear in her eyes. Carlos said, "DOES SHE"?, he said, "no, no, she has no idea what's going on, she knows nothing about what I am".

Sam stood there watching Penelopes face and he could tell that he was telling the truth that Penelope had no idea that Derek was a vampire. Derek said, "please don't hurt her or the babies and I'll do anything", Carlos looked at him and said, "anything"?, Derek said, "yes, anything".

He lowered the knife and turned around and said, "I'll let her go if and only if you give me something", Derek said, "name it and it's yours". Carlos smiled and said, "I want the Artemis Stone", Derek stood there looking at Penelope and he knew that no matter what it took he had to keep her and his children safe.

Penelope said, "what's going on, what don't I know"?, Derek said, "that's not important", Carlos said, "ohhh but it is, please allow me to fill her in". Derek said, "NO, I'LL TELL HER", Carlos said, "well then by all means please do, please tell her what you are".

Derek walked over beside her and said, "have you heard of the myth about my house"?, she said, "yes but that's all it is, it's a myth Derek". He said, "no sweetness it's not, everything in that myth was true", she said, "no, no, that can't be, it can't be true, that would mean that you're, that you're".

Carlos said, "say it, say it"?, Penelope said, "you can't be a vampire", Carlos said, "but you see he is a vampire", he then looked at Derek and said, "tell her how old you are". Derek looked at her and said, "I'm 200 years old baby girl".

Her mouth flew open and she said, "this is a joke, right"?, he said, "no but you and the love you have for me changes all of that". She said, "I don't understand", he said, "according to what the legends say when I meet my true soulmate I can be made human again".

Penelope said, "what else does the legend say"?, he said, "I have to taste her essence 3 times and then get her to admit her love to me and then willingly give herself to me". Tears streamed down her cheeks and she said, "I can tell their's more, what else is there"?, he said, "if she's my true soulmate she will conceive twins with me on our first coupling".

Penelope said, "the babies, my babies, are they gonna be normal"?, Derek said, "yes, our babies will be human just like you". She said, "what is this Artemis Stone that he's talking about, what does it do"?, he said, "it keeps me from being killed".

Carlos said, "that's why he's going to hand it over to me, thus making him able to be killed", Penelope said, "but you said that he could be human again, how's that"?, Derek said, "now that the pregnancy is confirmed, all I have to do is burn the stone and then I'm mortal again".

Carlos said, "but that's not going to happen, he's going to hand it to me and then I'm going to destroy it and then kill him". Derek said, "if I burn the stone thus destroying it then since everything else has already come to pass then I will be human".

Penelope said, "but if he destroys it"?, Derek says, "I'll die", she said, "no Derek, please don't do it, please don't give him that stone". Carlos said, "well ya see he doesn't have much choice, if he doesn't hand it over to me then I will kill you and your unborn children".

She said, "but if he gives it to you then he dies and I raise our babies alone", Carlos said, "well you can't have everything you want in life, how fair would that be". Penelope said, "what makes you think the stone is even on him right now"?, Carlos laughed and said, "it's always on him in one form or another".

Derek took a deep breath and reached into his pocket and pulled out the stone, just as he was getting ready to put the stone into Carlos hand the door burst open and Hotch, Reid and Dave came into the room with gunshots filling the air.


	14. Chapter 14

Opposites Attract-Ch 14

Penelope screamed as she watched Sam, Carlos and several of their men hit the floor, Derek then put the stone back into his pocket as he ran toward her. After untying her he reached his hand out to help her off the table and at first she just sat there not sure what to do.

Derek said, "it's okay sweetness, it's over", she shook her head and said, "no, no it's not", she reluctantly put her hand in his as she climbed off the bed. She then quickly rubbed her wrists and he said, "are you alright, are the babies alright"?, she said, "we're fine".

He tried to put is arm around her and she pulled away and said, "I can't do this", Derek said, "I love you, please don't be afraid of me". She said, "I just can't do this, I need some time to think", he said, "I'll take you home and then maybe we can talk".

She said, "not tonight, I think I need some time to think about everything", he said, "do you still love me"?, she quickly said, "yes but so much has happened and I just need some time". He nodded his head and said, "okay but will you at least let Reid take you home"?, she said, "that depends is he human"?, Reid laughed and said, "sadly yes".

Penelope said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean anything it's just", Reid raised his hand and said, "I understand, believe me" as they walked toward the door. When she stepped through the door she glanced over her shoulder and said, "thank you Derek, thank you for saving me".

He said, "their isn't anything I won't do for you and our babies, nothing", she weakly smiled as she let Reid escort her to the car. Derek stood watching as the car carrying her pulled away, he then felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked and saw Dave standing there.

Dave said, "just give her a little time, she had no idea what was going on, after she has time to process everything I'm sure it's going to be alright". He sighed and said, "I hope so Dave, I've waited so long to find my soulmate and now that I've found her the truth came out before I could tell her and now I might have lost her forever".

Hotch said, "why don't you go ahead and head home and we'll take care of these bodies", he nodded his head and said, "thanks again for everything". Dave said, "any time son, any time" and they glanced over their shoulders and watched as Derek walked out of the building and headed toward his car.

As he pulled away from his friends he couldn't help but wonder if he'd lost everything, if she didn't want him anymore he couldn't say he blamed her, he after all was a vampire. The closer he got to his house the more he was being pulled toward Penelopes apartment.

He turned off on her street and grinned as he saw Reid getting into his car and pulling away from the curb, he waved at Derek and then turned right at the corner. Derek pulled up in a parking spot and turned the engine off and headed upstairs, he needed to see her, to hold her, to kiss her, he just needed her.

When he got to her door he raised his hand and knocked, she walked over and opened the door and said, "Derek, what are you doing here"?, he said, "I needed to talk to you". She motioned for him to come in and she said, "go ahead, talk", he sat down and opened his mouth and said, "do you still want to be with me"?, several emotions crossed her face before she finally said, "I love you but I don't know what to do Derek, how do I know that I fell for you of my own free will"?, he said, "I would never do anything against you, or anything to hurt you, I love you".

Tears streamed down her face and she said, "do you love me Derek, like really love me"?, he said, "I do and I have since the day we met". She said, "so it has nothing to do with the legends"?, he said, "well I can't say that but everything the legends say has come to pass so we are destined to be together, you , me and the babies are destined to be a family".

He pulled her down into his lap and gently kissed her lips, at first she didn't respond and then she turned around to where she was straddling his waist as their lips connected again and again. She pulled away and said, "no, no, no", his heart sank and he said, "I'll go".

As he started toward the door she said, "don't go", he turned around and said, "what do you want me to do"?, she said, "I want to know what it's like to make love to human you". He pulled the stone out of his pocket and said, "well then we need to destroy this and then I can show you how much I love you".

They walked to the stove and she turned the burner on and watched as he tossed the stone into the flame, they watched as it turned several different colors. He felt weak, a little dizzy so he sat down for a minute, he then looked up at her and said, "I'm yours that is if you still want me".

She took him by the hand and said, "I want you, I'll want you forever", as they disappeared through the beaded curtain her heart was racing at the prospects of making love to mortal Derek. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips and said, "I love you, now and forever you're be my queen", causing her to smile as he leaned in claiming her lips with his.


	15. Chapter 15

Opposites Attract-Ch 15

The happy couple laid wrapped in each others arms awake some time later and she looked up at him and said, "Derek", he said, "yeah baby", she bit down on her lip and said, "how did you become a vampire"?, he took a deep breath and said, "are you sure you really want to know the answer to that"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "but if you don't want to tell me that's okay to".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "of course I want to tell you", they moved around so that they were facing each other and he said, "it happened a long long time ago". She sighed as he said, "I was invited to dinner by this beautiful woman so being the man I was back then of course I went".

She listened as he said, "the womans name was Savannah and at the time I thought she was interested in me but it turns out she was also with Carlos", Penelope said, "the man from tonight"?, he nodded his head and said, "the very one". Derek said, "me and Savannah were having a great evening, we ate and then she wanted to go for a walk sooooo we went for a walk down by the river, it was so beautiful, so romantic so I jumped at the chance".

Derek said, "we decided to stop and sit watch the sun set, she snuggled closer to me and started kissing the side of my neck, then kissing went to licking and then sucking and finally biting". He took a deep breath and said, "it felt like she was touching my soul, I wanted her sooo much so after she drank her fill she pushed me down on the ground and well let's just say that we both had a good time".

Penelope said, "so how long was it afterwards before you found out what she was"?, he said, "she told me after we had sex and at first I thought she was kidding but the blood was running down my neck and then I started feeling funny, really weak and that's when she told me why she did that to me, why she turned me into a vampire".

Derek said, "she was cursed to do it, cursed by a wicked woman named Erin Strauss, at that time she was very powerful and most people thought she was unkillable". Penelope said, "but she wasn't"?, he said, "no, I killed her a long long time ago', she said, "how did you find out about the Artemis Stone'?, he said, "that to came from Savannah, after she sired me and Carlos she kept us both close to her but let's just say that Carlos wanted her more than she wanted him".

Penelope said, "ohhhhh so he was jealous"?, he nodded his head and said, "exactly and he was never able to find one of the 7 artemis stones so he had been hunting for me for a long long time". Penelope said, "and because of me he found you"?, Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "he had been after me for a long long time and he was bound to find me sooner or later so it's not your fault".

She opened her mouth to speak and he covered her mouth with his finger and said, "now we don't have to work about Carlos, Sam or Savannah, you're my soulmate and you are pregnant with our twin sons". Penelope said, "twin sons"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes twin sons, our twin sons, part you and part me".

She smiled and said, "so you're mine"?, he kissed her lips and said, "and you're mine"?, she laid down on her back and pulled him down with her and said, "for as long as we both shall live". He quickly climbed between her creamy thighs and slid slowly inside her thus starting another round of passionate lovemaking.

As they made love Penelope knew that she would love Derek for the rest of her life and after hearing about how he became a vampire and fought for years and years to find her she knew they would be together forever and ever.


	16. Chapter 16

Opposites Attract-Ch 16

The next morning Penelope woke up to the feeling of Dereks lips on her neck, she smiled and said, "I could get use to waking up like this", he grinned at her and said, "good because this is the way I want to welcome the day everyday for the rest of our lives". She looked up at him and said, "what's wrong"?, he said, "nothing, absolutely nothing, for the first time in my life everything is almost perfect".

She said, "almost"?, he said, "wellllll I've got the girl butttt I'm not married to the girl, not yet", Penelope said, "m m married"?, he said, "yes mam, I've waited all of my life for this, to find the woman that is my perfect soulmate in every way and now that I've found her I don't ever want to lose her, not ever".

Penelope caressed his cheek and said, "you're never going to lose me, lose us", he leaned over and pulled a little black box out of his pocket and said, "Penelope Garcia, you are the light of my life sweet lady and I hope that you'll do me the honor of becoming my wife". Penelopes eyes lite up and she said, "are you sure about this"?, he said, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life".

She nodded her head and said, "yes, yes, yes, of course I'll marry you", he slid the ring onto her finger and then kissed her lips passionately, when they pulled apart he said, "I love you". She smiled and said, "and I love you", he bit down on his bottom lip and said, "how long of an engagement were you wanting"?, she said, "the sooner we get married the better as far as I'm concerned".

He grabbed his cell and dialed a number and after a few rings he heard, "how's things going son"?, Derek laughed and said, "I'm wonderful and I'm hoping that you might be able to pull a few strings for me". Dave said, "what kind of strings"?, he said, "I was hoping that you could help us get a marriage license today".

Dave said, "today, wow that's short notice", Derek laughed and said, "andddddd can you find somebody to marry us to"?, Dave said, "give me a few hours to pull everything together". Derek said, "thanks Dave", he said, "your mom is going to be thrilled and you know that she's gonna want to have a reception for the two of you, right"?, Derek said, "yeah we know and that's more than alright with us".

Penelope started kissing her way from Dereks neck and he said, "D D Dave I'm gonna have to call you back", Dave laughed and said, "go, have fun and I'll call you when everything is taken care of". Derek said, "thank youuuu" as the call ended, he then tossed it down on the pile of his clothes that was laying on the floor, he then looked at his bride to be and said, "now where were we"?, she wrapped her arms around him and said, "about here I think" as she crashed her lips against his in a passionate kiss.

A few hours later the happy couple collapsed against the bed gasping for air, Penelope said, "now that's the way to start the day", Derek laughed and said, "I believe I've created a monster". She said, "are you complaining Mr. Morgan"?, he said, "ohhhh nooooo, never almost Mrs. Morgan, never" causing them both to once again laugh.

They were pulled from their laughter when the cell started ringing, Derek grabbed it and said, "it's Dave", he hit talk and said, "yeah", Dave said, "everything's arranged, have yourself and your blushing bride at my house in an hour". Derek said, "an hour, seriously", he said, "yep, ohhhh and if it's okay with you their will be another couple joining you'.

Derek said, "another couple"?, Dave said, "yeah, the second Reid and JJ found out that you were mortal he proposed and she accepted", Derek said, "baby girl do you mind if we share our happy day with another couple"?, she said, "another couple, who"?, he smiled and said, "JJ and Reid". Penelope said, "ohhhh yes I would love to share our happy day with them, yes, yes, yes".

Derek said, "I guess you heard that"?, he grinned and said, "that I did, see ya in an hour", after the call ended Derek said, "get that sexy body up and get dressed, we're suppose to be at Daves in an hour". Her eyes got wide and she said, "and hour, I have nothing to wear", he said, "go into the closet, their is a dress hanging there for you".

She walked over to the closet and opened the door and sure enough a beautiful gown was hanging there, she looked at him and said, "how did you know"?, he said, "we're destined, remember"?, she winked at him and said, "get up and get dressed my love, we are getting married in an hour". He grinned and said, "anything for you baby girl, anything for you" as they both started getting dressed for their wedding.


	17. Chapter 17

Opposites Attract-Ch 17

It wasn't long before Penelope and Derek had joined the others for the double wedding, Penelope, JJ, Emily and Fran were in one room getting ready and Derek, Reid, Dave and Hotch were in another room talking to the minister. Dave looked at Derek and said, "you seem relatively calm son", Derek said, "I've been waiting several lifetimes to finally find my true soulmate and now that I have her I'm going to love and cherish her for the rest of our life".

Reid grinned and said, "he's calm now but when he sees her walking up the aisle toward him he's gonna get nervous", Derek put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "probably so pretty boy, probably so". Hotch looked at his watch and said, "it's almost time", Dave said, "well gentlemen if you will excuse me I'm going to go get the bride to be".

As Derek watched Dave walk out of the room he said, "nowwwwww I'm starting to get nervous" causing the men to laugh, Derek took a deep breath and said, "I can't believe this is happening, that I'm finally getting married". Reid said, "yeah me either", Derek said, "sooooo how does it feel to know that you're finally getting to marry JJ"?, Reid blew out a deep breath and said, "I've been in love with her since the first day I met her and now knowing that she's going to be mine, let's just say I've never been happier than I am right now", Derek then grinned and said, "we better get ready because soon our brides will be walking up that aisle", he nodded his head in agreement as they turned around and headed to the front of the room.

Emily and Fran stood back smiling as Penelope and JJ started twirling around, Emily smiled and said, "you both look like princesses", Fran said, "I agree, beautiful, simply beautiful". Penelope said, "I can't believe that today's my wedding day, that I'm finally marrying the man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with".

JJ said, "I've been in love with Spence for what seems like forever and knowing that in a few minutes I'm going to be Mrs. Spencer Reid feels soooooooo good" causing Penelope to nod her head and say, "I hear ya Jayje, I hear ya". Their attention was then pulled to the door, Fran walked over and opened the door and said, "come in husband dear, come in".

Dave stepped in and said, "you two look beautiful", Penelope and JJ in unison said, "thank you", he sighed happily and said, "are you ready because I have 2 nervous grooms downstairs". Penelope said, "ready", JJ nodded her head and said, "ready", Fran and Emily hugged their friends and headed out into the hall leaving Dave alone with the brides.

JJ blew out a deep breath and said, "I can't believe I'm getting married", Penelope said, "it seems like I've been waiting forever for this day", Dave said, "well ladies you are both getting married and might I add to two lucky, lucky men" causing both girls to grin. He then held out his arms and said, "shall we"?, Penelope looped her arm through one arm and JJ the other and they giggled and said, "we shall" as they headed out into the hall to join Emily.

Penelope and JJ both smiled at each other and then nodded their head for Emily to start making her way up the aisle, Derek turned around and watched as his friend started making her way up the aisle. When she stepped aside his eyes went straight for the woman that was his equal in every way, his baby girl, his goddess, his woman, his true soulmate, his Penelope.

As she walked closer he felt his heart racing, he smiled knowing that it was because of her that his heart was indeed beating again and he was human again, she was radiant in her white gown as she practically floated up the aisle to him. Reid was almost star struck as he watched his JJ walking toward him, with each step he couldn't imagine his life without her in it.

When Dave stopped in front of Derek and Reid he smiled and kissed first JJ and then Penelope on the cheek and said, "I love you both", they smiled and said, "I love you to", he then put JJ's hand in Reids and Penelopes in Dereks before walking over to stand beside Fran. The happy couples then turned to face the minister who started the ceremony by saying, "dearly beloved we are gathered here today".


	18. Chapter 18

This chapter contains sexual content

Opposites Attract-Ch 18

As the ceremony continued the grooms couldn't keep their eyes off of their brides, they were trying to listen to the minister but they kept blocking him out watching the beautiful women in front of them. The minister cleared his throat and said, "alright Derek, Spencer, take these rings and put them on Penelope and Jennifers finger and repeat after me".

Both grooms took the ring and slid them onto their brides fingers and listened as the minister said, "I Derek, I Spencer take you Penelope, Jennifer to be my lawfully wedded wife". Derek said, "I Derek take you Penelope to be my lawfully wedded wife", Spencer then said, "I Spencer take you Jennifer to be my lawfully wedded wife".

The minister then said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you until death parts us", Derek said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you until death parts us". Reid smiled and said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you until death parts us", the minister then said, "if their is anyone that can show just cause why these two couples can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace".

After a few seconds he said, "by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husbands and wives", he closed his bible and then said, "Derek, Spencer, you may now kiss your brides". Derek cupped Penelopes face and leaned in and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she said, "I love you to Mr. Morgan" and then their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Spencer smiled and said, "I love you JJ", she said, "I love you to Spence" and then they leaned in to their first kiss as husband and wife", both couples pulled apart as the minister said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan and Mr. and Mrs. Spencer Reid", the room was filled with the sound of applause.

It was only a matter of a few minutes before the happy couples headed back toward the reception hall, when they stepped into the room they were met with applause and the squeals of congratulations. They then heard, "ladies and gentlemen let's give it up for the brides and grooms" and the applause got louder and louder.

Derek pulled Penelope into his arms and Spencer pulled JJ into his arms as they heard, "now it's time for their first dance as husbands and wives", everybody grinned as the words to "Lady" filled the air. Fran and Dave along with the rest of the guest watched as the couples lovingly held each other as they danced their way across the floor.

The reception was beautiful, the flowers, the streamers, the huge cakes which were practically devoured by the guests, the delicious food that was prepared by Fran. The evening was spent with everybody laughing, talking, dancing and eating as they continued celebrating the weddings of Derek, Penelope, Spencer and JJ".

JJ and Reid excused themselves and everybody laughed as they tossed birdseed at the happy couple, Spencer couldn't wait to make love to his wife, the ride to the hotel didn't take long and soon they were walking into their honeymoon suite. Clothes went flying everywhere and soon the happy couple were rolling around on the bed with hands roaming all over each others bodies.

Reid said, "I want you JJ", she said, "make love to me Spencer", he grinned as he lined himself up at her entrance and thrust himself inside her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned his name as he started sliding in and out of her at a fevered pace. She raked her nails up and down his back earning hisses of pleasure from him.

JJ had been in love with Spencer since the first day they met, he was so shy at first and then it wasn't long before they went out on a date and that one date turned to 2 and then 5 and then 10 and now they were married and consummating their wedding. The room was filled with their moans and groans as they worked together building each other up for an explosive release.

A few hard deep thrusts later they screamed each others names, Spencer kissed JJ passionately on the lips before collapsing on the bed beside her, she intertwined their fingers and said, "I love you". Reid said, "I love you to Jayje and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together", he then hovered over her body as he claimed her lips in a kiss.

When they pulled apart she said, "ready for round 2"?, he said, "I think I've created a monster", she giggled and said, "you don't know how right you are" and they both gasped in pleasure as he thrust himself inside her, thus started another round of passionate lovemaking.


	19. Chapter 19

This chapter contains sexual content

Opposites Attract-Ch 19

Derek and Penelope were currently making a run for their waiting limo as their friends threw birdseed at them, Penelope giggled all the way to the car. The driver opened the door and Penelope slid in first, closely followed by her husband, once the door closed he put the window down and they waved and smiled as they pulled away from the curb.

When they were out if sight Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "hello Mrs. Morgan", she said, "well hello yourself Mr. Morgan, how are you"?, he said, "I'm good, no I'm better than good, I'm in love". Penelope said, "ohhhh and just who are you in love with, should I be jealous"?, Derek grinned and said, "ohhhh yes you should be very jealous because I love my wife with all my heart and I will until the day I die".

Penelope said, "well then when are you going to show your wife how much you love her"?, he gently grabbed her hand and put it on his crotch and said, "can you feel what you're doing to me, you're killing me in that dress". The limo stopped and the driver opened the door and Derek got out first and held his hand out to his new bride.

She put her hand in his as they headed inside, after getting the keycard to the honeymoon suite they headed toward the elevator, when the doors opened they stepped inside. Derek pinned her against the wall and crashed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart she said, "I love you husband".

He winked at her and said, "and I love you wife", he kissed the side of her neck and whispered, "and to answer your question, just as soon as I get you inside our suite this dress is coming off and I'm going to show you how much you mean to me" causing Penelope to shiver with want for him.

A few minutes later they were walking through the door and Derek smiled as he unzipped her dress and it puddled at her feet in the floor. He said, "Penelope Morgan you are a naughty naughty woman", she said, "who me"?, he said, "yes because you aren't wearing any panties", she said, "I'm a bad bad girl, I think I need to be punished", she giggled as he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder as they headed through to the bedroom.

He laid her down on the bed and then quickly stripped out of his clothes and joined her on the bed, he wasted no time in climbing between her creamy thighs. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down for a passionate kiss and said, "make love to me Derek", he smiled and said, "your wish is my command" as he slid inside her.

Her legs wrapped around his waist snuggly as he thurst in and out of her, the room quickly filled with their moans and groans of passion as they made slow, passionate love. As they made love Derek knew that's exactly what it was, he was making love for the first time in his long long life, no other woman compared or mattered to him, just the woman in his arms right now.

Derek smiled against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him, a few hard deep thrusts later and they both moaned each others names as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over the newlyweds. Derek collapsed beside her on the bed and said, "that was, you were".

She giggled and said, "speechless are ya hotstuff"?, he said, "ohhhhh woman you have noooooo idea", she smiled and started kissing his neck. He closed his eyes and when she started sucking on his neck he instantly became aroused, she smiled and said, "ohhhh now I like that".

Derek said, "woman are you trying to kill me"?, she quickly straddled his waist and said, "not kill, just love, just love", seconds later they both gasped in pleasure as she sank down on him. They made love over and over that night as they celebrated their marriage and their love for each other.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	20. Chapter 20

Opposites Attract-Ch 20

Epilogue- 6 Months Later

Penelope collapses against the pillows as another contraction ends, Derek wipes her forehead and says, "you're doing so good baby girl, so so good". She smiled up at him and said, "I love you", he gently squeezes her hand an said, "I love you to gorgeous, more and more everyday".

The doctor said, "alright Penelope with the next contraction, baby 1 will be here, are you ready"?, she nodded her head and said, "more than ready Ash, more than ready". It wasn't long before another contraction hit her hard, she pushed and pushed until Ashley told her to stop and seconds later they heard the cries of their first child.

Derek said, "is everything okay"?, Ashley said, "yes, everything's fine" as she wiped some blood away, she looked up at Derek and said, "would you like to cut the cord"?, he nodded his head and she said, "just cut between the clamps". He did what she said and then she held the baby up and said, "here you go mommy, would you like to hold your son"?, she said, "son, my son" as she took the baby into her arms.

She looked up at Derek and said, "our son, look at him, he's gorgeous", Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "of course he's gorgeous he's just like his momma". Ashley said, "do you have a name picked out for him"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "we sure do, Ashley we'd like for you to meet Hank Spencer Morgan, Hank after my pops and Spencer after the best little brother anybody could ask for".

Ashley said, "what about a name for the second baby"?, Penelope said, "if it's a boy his name is going to be David Aaron Morgan and if it's a little girl the name we have picked out is Hannah Francine Morgan". Derek snapped a quick picture of Penelope holding the baby and under the picture he said, "WELCOME TO THE WORLD HANK SPENCER MORGAN".

Penelope squeezed his hand and said, "here comes another contraction", Ashley motioned for a nurse to take Hank and then she said, "we're going to do the same thing as we did with the last one, okay"?, she nodded her head and she pushed and pushed until Ashley told her to relax, she then fell back against the pillows as the cries of baby Morgan number 2 filled the air.

Derek and Penelope watched as she cleaned up the baby and she once again asked did he want to cut the cord, he nodded his head and cut the cord. Ashley said, "here you go mommy, he's David Aaron Morgan", Derek beamed with pride as she handed the baby to his wife.

Penelope said, "ohhhhhh hello there David, how is mommys little boy", Derek snapped a picture and along with the picture was the caption, "WELCOME TO THE WOLRD DAVID AARON MORGAN". Ashley said, "where is your family, I figured they'd be here".

Derek said, "she's a couple of weeks early so they were all out of town but they can't wait to meet the 2 newest members of our family". Ashley said, "we need to take the babies and get them cleaned up but don't worry just as soon as they get you into your room your babies will be there with you" causing Derek and Penelope to smile.

About an hour later Penelope was all smiles as the nurse handed Hank to her and then David to Derek, the two sat there amazed as they held their beautiful babies. Derek said, "can you believe it, can you believe they're here"?, she said, "it still seems so unreal doesn't it"?, he nodded his head and said, "it does sweetness, it does".

She grinned and said, "who would have thought that two people that appeared to be such opposites would fall in love, get married and have two handsome sons". Derek kissed her lips and said, "well you know what they say don't you sweetness"?, she said, "no sugar shack, what do they say"?, he winked at her and said, "opposites attract gorgeous, opposites attract" causing them both to laugh and nod their heads in agreement.


End file.
